


Une journée chamboulée !

by Lili34



Category: France Inter RPF, Par Jupiter! (Radio) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili34/pseuds/Lili34
Summary: Bonjour, je vous propose un format un peu particulier. Ce récit devait être un OS mais devant la longueuret la complexité à l'écrire, j'ai préféré le découper en plusieurs parties. Les différents points de vue successifs  racontent une seule et même journée.Bonne lecture !! 😘





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je vous propose un format un peu particulier. Ce récit devait être un OS mais devant la longueuret la complexité à l'écrire, j'ai préféré le découper en plusieurs parties. Les différents points de vue successifs racontent une seule et même journée.  
Bonne lecture !! 😘

PDV CHARLINE

Mon réveil sonne... je me retourne et le frappe pour qu'il arrête de chanter. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je me suis couchée tellement tard hier... 2h du matin. Je n'ai eu que 4h de sommeil à cause du livre de mon invité d'aujourd'hui.  
Je me traîne sous la douche. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Comme tous les matins, je baisse progressivement la température de l'eau. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me réveiller !  
Après cette bonne douche, je m'enroule dans ma grande serviette bleue. En retournant dans la chambre, je me cogne l'orteil contre la table basse. Mais ça fait super mal cette merde !! Cette journée commence vraiment bien...  
Après avoir enfilé un jean, une chemise et une veste, je prends mon casque et mon sac à dos direction la Maison de la Radio.  
Je roule à scooter depuis 10 minutes quand une voiture me frôle, je me déporte sur la droite pour ne pas me prendre son rétro. Dans l'urgence de la situation, je n'ai pas regardé derrière moi et je n'ai pas vu la voiture qui arrivait à droite...

***

Quelques minutes plus tard à France Inter

-"Quelqu'un aurait vu Charline ?" Léa arpente les couloirs de la maison de la Radio à la recherche de la belge.

PDV LÉA

Il est 7h35 et Charline n'est pas encore arrivée. D'habitude, qu'elle vienne en métro ou en scooter, elle arrive avant le journal de 7h30. Elle doit sans doute relire sa chronique dans un des bureaux de la rédaction mais elle doit venir en studio pour annoncer le thème de sa chronique ce qu'elle fait tous les matins avec Thomas Legrand et Dominique Seux. Je la cherche partout et je ne ne la trouve pas. Je lui envoie un texto et je retourne dans le studio où le journal de 7h30 est déjà presque terminé. Nicolas se penche vers moi pendant un reportage.  
-" Tu l'as trouvé ?"  
-" Non Chouchou, je ne sais pas où elle est."  
Thomas nous interrompt  
-" Vous cherchez qui ?"  
-" Charline bien sûr ! Tu l'as vu ce matin ?"  
-" Non pas du tout. Elle venait comment ce matin ?"  
-" En scooter comme tous les mardis."  
-" Il y a sûrement des bouchons, elle ne devrait pas tarder."  
-" Tu as sans doute raison. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard."  
-" Qu'est ce que j'annonce chouchou ? On rediffuse un de ses anciens billets ou on saute sa chronique ?"  
-" N'annonce rien chouchou. Tu restes à l'antenne et moi je retourne dans les bureaux de la redac. Je vais voir Laurence."  
-" Envoie moi un texto quand tu sais quelque chose s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la phrase de Nicolas. Charline et lui ont toujours été proche, pas autant qu'Alex et Guillaume qui sont un peu ses frères mais quand même. Ça m'a toujours un peu intriguée.

Je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Laurence.  
-" Bonjour patronne, vous allez bien ?"  
-" Bonjour Léa. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous venez en pleine matinale. Un problème ?"  
-" Vous avez des nouvelles de Charline ? Elle n'est pas là, ne répond ni aux textos ni aux appels."  
-" Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Vous devriez retourner au studio. Prolongez un peu plus votre interview. Même si elle arrive, il est trop tard pour son billet. Détendez-vous. Soufflez un bon coup. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !"  
-" Merci du conseil Laurence."

Je décide donc de retourner en studio. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie... J'envoie un texto à Nicolas lui apprenant le rallongement de mon interview lui racontant ma conversation avec notre directrice.

-" Léa !"

Je me retourne et découvre Vizorek qui arrive.  
-" Charline doit être en studio mais elle pourrait répondre quand-même. C'est Demorand qui lui fait cet effet ?"  
-" Bonjour Alex, Charline n'est pas en studio. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Personne ne sait où elle est. Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'y aille. Tu restes dans les parages ?"  
-" Pas arrivée ? Oui bien sur. Je vais rebosser ma chronique dans un bureau."

Je rentre en studio 3 minutes avant le début de mon interview avec l'invité. Nicolas me devisage. Il est inquiet. Je m'assois et lui caresse le bras.

PDV ALEX

Je reste perdu dans le couloir. Pas arrivée ? En 10 ans, je n'ai jamais vu Charline en retard, même quand elle avait la grippe.  
Je réessaye de l'appeler... Messagerie  
Je commence à stresser. Je décide d'appeler Guillaume.

-" Bonjour monsieur Vizorek, tu vas bien ?"  
-" Guillaume, tu as des nouvelles de Charline ? Elle ne répond pas et ça m'inquiète. "  
-" Attends quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Ça lui ressemble pas du tout !"  
-" Mais puisque je te le dis ! Tu es où ?"  
-" Relax Alex ! Je suis chez Édith. J'ai pris mes sons pour ma chronique. J'arrive dans 30 minutes. On pourra discuter avant ta chronique."  
-" Oui si tu veux. Je vais bosser. Tu m'appelle si tu as des news de Charline !"  
-" Détends toi Alex, je suis sur qu'elle va très bien. Elle n'a pas du entendre son réveil."

Je raccroche à moitié convaincu. Je m'installe et je retravaille ma chronique. Je réponds aux textos de Léa me demandant des nouvelles de Charline. Et à 8h40 mon téléphone sonne, c'est un numéro inconnu. Je décroche

-" Allo ?"  
-" Oui bonjour monsieur, c'est l'hôpital Port-Royal au téléphone."  
-" Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?"  
-" Une jeune femme a été transporté dans notre service de traumatologie il y a 1 heure 30. Elle s'appelle Charline..."

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.

-" Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ?"  
-" Doucement monsieur. Calmez-vous ! Vous étiez la première personne à contacter en cas d'urgence dans la liste de mademoiselle Vanhoenacker. Il faudrait que vous veniez dans notre service le plus rapidement possible. On a besoin que vous lui apportiez des affaires. Elle va rester quelques temps avec nous."  
-" D'accord... Merci de m'avoir appelé. Je passe dans 40 minutes. Le temps de prévenir nos supérieurs et de passer chez elle."  
-" Au revoir."

Je raccroche et me laisse le temps de réflexion. Et puis soudain, ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau...  
Charline, hôpital, scooter, traumatologie...  
Je cours jusqu'au bureau de Laurence Bloch notre directrice et je rentre sans frapper, sans même savoir si elle est en réunion...  
-" Laurence, il faut que je..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase me rendant compte que Sibyle Veil, la directrice de Radio France est dans son bureau. Mon avenir à France Inter pourrait bien être plus court que prévu...

-" Je suis désolé, je vais attendre dehors."  
-" Alex, maintenant que vous êtes là, dites moi la raison de votre entrée fracassante."  
-" Je... Désolé... C'est Charline. Elle a eu un accident de scooter ce matin. L'hôpital vient de m'appeler et je voulais vous prévenir..."  
-" Ne soyez pas aussi gêné Alex. Vous en savez plus ?"  
-" Elle est au service traumatologie de Port-Royal. Je dois y aller pour lui apporter des affaires. D'après la secrétaire du médecin, elle va devoir rester plusieurs jours en observation."  
-" D'accord, pas de problème. Prenez soin d'elle. Pour aujourd'hui et pour demain, je vous propose de passer des best-off de l'émission sauf si bien sûr vous voulez prendre l'antenne pour demain."  
-" Non, pas d'émission ! Je ne me sens pas capable. On reprendra l'antenne jeudi, pas avant !"  
-" C'est vous qui décidez. Faites comme vous le sentez. Guillaume est au courant ? Et votre équipe ? Et Nicolas surtout ?"  
-" Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis directement venu vous voir."  
-" Allez-y, je préviendrai Léa et Nicolas. Parlez-en à Guillaume. Et bon courage. Tenez moi au courant !"  
-" Merci Laurence."

Je retourne dans le couloir et je m'adosse contre le mur. Je laisse la pression retomber. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement avant que Léa ou Nicolas ne sortent du studio.  
Guillaume arrive essoufflé.  
-" Alors, tu as des news ?"  
-" Oui, elle est à Port-Royal au service traumatologie. Elle a eu un accident de scooter. Je vais chez elle pour lui apporter des affaires. Tu peux rester et tout expliquer à l'équipe stp ? Nous ne sommes pas à l'antenne ni aujourd'hui ni demain."  
-" Attends quoi ?"  
-" Guillaume s'il te plait, fais ce qu'on te dis pour une fois. J'y vais. Appelle-moi si tu as des questions."

Je m'éloigne rapidement et je me dirige vers la sortie. Je prends le métro et me rends dans le 13eme arrondissement.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour avec le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !

PDV NICOLAS

Depuis ce matin, je suis inquiet. Charline ne répond pas. Elle semble avoir disparue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer morte ou pire séquestrée par un groupuscule d'extrême droite...  
Avrc Charline, on s'est beaucoup rapproché depuis que j'ai commencé la matinale. Je l'aime bien. Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle et cultivée. J'admire tout chez elle. La facilité avec laquelle elle dit leurs quatre vérités aux politiques sans jamais craindre des remontrances de la part de la direction de France Inter comme de Radio France puisque les chroniqueurs ont une totale liberté d'expression dans les limites fixées et garanties par la Loi.  
On s'est beaucoup rapproché parce que nous sommes tous les deux les meilleurs amis de Léa. C'est à nous qu'elle se confie quand elle a des problèmes avec Raphaël, quand elle a besoin de lâcher un peu la pression ou tout simplement de s'amuser un peu. On a passé des week-end entiers tous les trois.  
J'ai l'impression de connaître Charline sur le bout des doigts et ne pas savoir où elle est m'angoisse profondément.  
Ne voyant pas Alex rentrer en studio, je me doute qu'il sait une chose que je ne sais pas. Et j'angoisse encore plus. Je me tourne vers Léa pendant la dernière coupure pub avant 9h.

-" Tu sais où est Alex Chouchou ?"  
-" Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il arrivait à l'étage et pestait contre Charline parce qu'elle ne répondait pas. Il m'a même demandé si c'était l'effet Demorand."  
-" Quel effet Demorand ? Ça veut dire qu'il était là et qu'il est parti. Charline, c'est un peu sa grande sœur donc..."  
-" Arrête de réfléchir Nico. On en saura plus après la matinale. On est tous inquiet pour Charline."  
-" Si à la place de Charline, il y avait Raphaël. Tu serais dans quel état ? Je me fais énormément de soucis... Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime..."

Elle me fais un grand sourire avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et me murmurer à l'oreille :" Ça va aller Chouchou, ça va aller."

A la fin de la matinale, nous sortons des studios et chose inhabituelle, Laurence Bloch nous attend dans le couloir.

-" Nicolas, Léa, j'ai besoin de vous parler pour la matinale de demain. Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute. Vous venez dans mon bureau ?

Je me retourne vers Léa et lui glisse à l'oreille  
-" Comment peut-elle nous parler de la matinale de demain alors que Charline a disparu ?"  
-" Chouchou, allons-y. On verra bien. Elle sait sûrement quelque chose mais ne veut pas nous en parler au milieu du couloir. On arrive Laurence."

Nous la suivons dans son bureau. Le trajet se fait en silence. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancement, la boule d'angoisse s'intensifie. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous, nous invite à nous asseoir.

-" Bon les enfants, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Charline a eu un accident de scooter ce matin et..."  
-" Quoi ? Mais elle est vivante ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir avec votre visage. Il est trop peu expressif. Dites-moi comment..."  
-" Calmez-vous Nicolas ! Si vous me laissiez parler aussi. Merci pour le compliment. Plus sérieusement, elle va bien. Alex a débarqué au milieu de ma réunion avec Sibyle Veil pour m'annoncer qu'elle était au service traumatologie de Port-Royal. Il a laissé Guillaume en plan dans le milieu du couloir pour aller lui chercher des affaires et les lui ramener. Apparemment, les médecins sont confiants et vont la garder deux jours en observation. Vous êtes rassurés ? Léa, vois pouvez parler vous savez."

Sur cette phrase, je me retourne vers Léa, bouche bée dont les larmes menacent de couler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la berce comme une enfant tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se détache progressivement de moi.

-" Va voir Charline Nico, je vais rester dans mon bureau pour souffler un peu et je t'appellerai plus tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'ai besoin de parler avec Raph et Gabriel. Tu lui fais un bisou de ma part."  
-" Restez ici Léa. Vous prenez le temps que vous voulez. Je vous laisse mon bureau. Je dois allez voir l'équipe des rigolos."  
-" Merci Laurence"

Je regarde Laurence partir et prends la main de Léa dans la mienne.

-" File rejoindre ton amoureuse et dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ça va te faire du bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais appeler Raphaël."  
-" D'accord Chouchou. Tu lui passes le bonjour alors !"  
-" Évidemment ! Allez, file !"

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur en courant. Je vais vers le parking et m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Il y a 15 minutes jusqu'à Port-Royal et par chance, aucun problème de circulation.

Je rentre dans le hall de l'hôpital. J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Je me dirige vers l'accueil avant d'être interpeller par Alex.

-" Nicolas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
-" Comment ça ? Je viens voir Charline bien sûr ! Et toi ? Tu aurais pu partager l'info après l'appel du service trauma. On était mort d'inquiétude avec Léa."  
-" Vous étiez en pleine matinale. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je suis allé parler à Laurence et c'est tout ! Quand tu dis on, tu veux dire toi non ? On l'a tous vu Nico."  
-" Tous vu quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"  
-" Que tu aimes Charline ! C'est une évidence. Vous passez votre temps à flirter. Tu viens lui annoncer l'invité de la matinale en personne. Vous êtes super proche. Elle est differente quand tu es là."  
-" Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors oui je l'aime à en crever !"

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Alex. Il me prend par les épaules.

-"On va aller la voir Charline ! Je vais rester dehors. Je vais trouver son médecin et je vais discuter de son état."

Je le suis. Il est plein d'entrain. Comment fait-il ? Plus nous montons dans les étages et plus je stresse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander

-" C'est encore loin ? Je n'en peux plus. "  
-" On va jusqu'au 9eme étage, chambre 904. Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer."

Avant même que nous puissions entrer, un médecin nous interpelle.

-"Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ?"

Alex me devance.  
-" Je suis la personne que vos services ont appelé. Je suis le meilleur ami de Charline, Alex Vizorek et c'est son compagnon Nicolas Demorand."  
-" Je comprends mieux." Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.  
Je sors de mon silence.  
-" Vous comprenez mieux quoi ? Comment va-t-elle ?"  
-" Rassurez vous, elle va bien. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Votre compagne n'a qu'un léger traumatisme crânien et un torticolis ainsi que deux côtes fêlés. Nous lui avons fait passé un scanner et un IRM, il n'y a rien de plus grave. Son casque a tres bien amorti la chute. Elle était inconsciente à son arrivée. Elle doit simplement se reposer et rester 2 jours en observation pour voir l'évolution du traumatisme crânien. Vous pouvez aller la voir monsieur Demorand."  
-" Je t'attends là. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra."

J'avais à peine mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte que mon coeur s'accélèra.

Je n'osais m'approcher. Elle était étendue là, dans ce lit blanc, dans une blouse blanche, dans des draps blancs, dans une chambre blanche aux murs et au plafond blancs. Trop de blanc pensais-je. Seul le fauteuil jaune et la plante verte venaient égayer cette pièce et mettre un peu de couleur. Je m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds. J'avais peur de la réveiller. Je posais mes fesses sur le fauteuil devant moi à côté de lit. Son teint était blafard. Un tuyau était relié à ses narines. Une perfusion dans laquelle s'ecoulait un liquide blanchâtre était piquée dans son bras. On aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux blonds autour de sa tête formaient une auréole. Son cou était caché par un collier cervical. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je lui pris la main et commença à lui parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne journée 😘


	3. Chapter 3

PDV EXTERNE

Nicolas se remet à pleurer. Il prend délicatement la main de Charline dans la sienne. Avec son autre main il lui caresse avec douceur son visage. Il se leva et lui embrasse le front avec délicatesse. Il se rasseoit et observe la jeune femme. Il la trouve magnifique même dans cet état.  
"Charline, tu m'as fait peur. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, j'aurais dû insister pour que tu prennes le métro ce matin... J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis complètement perdu sans toi. Il a fallu que tu ais un accident pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans toi. Le matin, j'arrive à me lever parce que je sais que je vais te voir. Tu as un effet positif sur moi. Alors je t'en supplies, si tu m'entends serre moi la main." dit-il la voix enrouée par les larmes.  
Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne vit aucune réponse. " Charline s'il te plaît..." dit-il toujours en pleurant. "

Devant le manque de réactivité de sa journaliste, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et petit à petit fini par s'endormir la main toujours dans celle de Charline.

PDV CHARLINE

Ce dont je me rappelle ? Pas grand-chose... La voiture, mon corps qui s'écrase sur le bitume, la douleur dans mon cou, et ma tête qui malgré mon casque rebondit sur le sol, la sirène des pompiers au loin et le trou noir.  
Soudain, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je cherche à tout prix à respirer normalement. Ma cage thoracique me fait mal. J'essaie de bouger ma main gauche mais en vain. Elle est prisonnière. Je garde les yeux fermés. Je n'arrive pas à respirer. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. J'entends un TUT très strident. Ma main gauche se libère d'un coup et j'entends un "Charline ?" qui me calme instantanément. Je murmure : "Nicolas ?" et me rendors.

PDV LAURENCE

Je laisse Léa dans mon bureau. Elle est encore un peu sous le choc. Je me dirige vers le bureau des rigolos, c'est le nom que nous donnons à l'equipe de Charline, et ça leur va très bien. En passant devant la machine à café, je croise Guillaume. Il a l'air un peu perdu, dans ses pensées.  
-" Guillaume ?"  
-" Pardon, Laurence. J'étais dans la lune. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?"  
-" Simplement savoir comment vous alliez et si vous aviez annoncé la nouvelle à votre équipe."  
-" J'ai pas vraiment eu le courage. Je me suis assis dans le couloir envahi par mes pensées et je me suis relevé pour prendre un café."  
-" D'accord. Ça ne vous embête pas si je viens avec vous et que je leur raconte toute l'histoire ? Vous préférez le faire ?"  
-" J'avoue que je suis un peu dépacé. Ça vous embête de le faire ?"  
-" Pas du tout, c'est mon rôle. Allons-y."

Il marche d'un pas décidé vers leur bureau. Avant même de rentrer, la voix de Juliette résonne dans le couloir  
-" Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils font quoi Riri Fifi et Loulou ? Ils pourraient répondre merde !"

Je rentre dans le bureau suivi de Guillaume.  
-" Bonjour les rigolos. "  
-" Bonjour patronne mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ou sont Charline et Alex ? Ils n'ont pas fait leur billet ce matin et Guillaume, tu es déjà de retour ?  
-" Détendez-vous Juliette ! Ça va aller. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais d'abord, on va fermer la porte et se calmer un peu. Je vous expliquerai tout dans 5 minutes."  
-" Vous avez l'air d'être au courant de l'endroit où se trouvent les belges."  
-" Ça s'appelle la Belgique Juliette" ne put s'empêcher de répondre Pablo ce qui eu pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
-" Merci Pablo pour ce point géographie. Plus sérieusement, ce matin Charline a eu un accident de scooter. Elle va bien. Alex est à l'hôpital avec Nicolas Elle doit sortir dans 2 jours. J'ai pensé que vous ne seriez pas en capacité de prendre l'antenne à 17h. Alex m'a assuré qu'aujourd'hui et demain, nous passerions des best-offs...  
-"...Des florilèges, Laurence des florilèges. Charline déteste le mot best-off."  
-" Si vous voulez Juliette. Donc, vous pensez être capable d'être à l'antenne demain ?"  
-" On peut vous donner une réponse demain ? Faut qu'on en discute. Je pense que ça va aussi dépendre de l'état de Charline. Faut qu'on est l'envie et l'énergie."  
-" Je n'attendais pas une réponse maintenant Guillaume. Sachez simplement, que la décision d'Alex n'est pas inflexible. C'est une décision d'équipe. Prenez le temps d'en discuter. Je serais dans mon bureau jusqu'à 18h si vous voulez. Bonne journée les jeunes. "  
-" Merci Laurence. Vous savez dans quel hôpital est la Cheffe ?"  
-" Elle est à Port-Royal Pablo. Alex vous tiendra informé de son état. Si elle se réveille, vous serez au courant. Bon courage les rigolos. "

Je sors de leur bureau pour les laisser discuter. Ils ont une décision importante à prendre. Avant de retourner dans mon bureau, je vais me prendre un bon café.

PDV LÉA

Nicolas vient de partir. Je m'essuie les yeux. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Je regarde mon écran de verrouillage. Charline et moi avec au loin la Tour Eiffel avec le lever de soleil visible depuis la maison de la radio. Une larme m'échappe. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer et j'appelle Raphaël. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix. C'est ma bouée de sauvetage, il m'empêche de couler.

\- Bonjour ma puce, Tu vas bien ? Tu es partie vite ce matin, j'ai pas eu droit à mon bisou.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, tu as un peu de temps, on peut discuter ?

\- J'arrive à la maison de la radio dans 5 minutes. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ali pour préparer Questions politiques. Dans 10 minutes, je suis dans ton bureau. Ça va aller mon cœur ?

\- Oui, je t'attends. J'ai besoin de mon chéri, je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime ma puce. A tout de suite.

Savoir que mon homme arrive me fait un bien fou. J'ai besoin de ses bras, de son odeur, j'ai besoin de lui, tout simplement. Je sors du bureau de Laurence et me dirige vers le mien. Je m'assiets sur ma chaise et contemple la vue, la Tour Eiffel, les différents ponts de Paris et ses monuments, c'est à mes yeux, la plus belle ville d'Europe. L'ouverture de la porte de mon bureau me tire de ma contemplation. Raph vient d'arriver. Il pose son sac et son manteau et me prend dans ses bras. Toute la tension qui m'habitait redescend. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je laisse échapper un sanglot. Les larmes m'échappent. Je niche ma tête dans le cou de mon amoureux. Il me caresse le dos avec sa main et me murmure  
-" Ça va aller ma puce. Tout va bien. Tu veux m'expliquer ?"

Je me détache de lui, essuie les larmes de mes joues et commence à lui raconter.

\- Ce matin, Charline devait faire son billet, comme d'habitude. Mais elle était pas là. Alors je l'ai cherché partout. Elle ne répondait pas aux textos et aux appels. Même Nicolas, Alex et Laurence n'ont pas réussi à la joindre.

\- Ah oui, pour qu'elle ne réponde pas à Nico... mais elle va bien ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Elle a eu un accident de scooter et elle est à l'hôpital...

\- Ah merde... tu sais comment elle va ? \- Alex et Nico sont avec elle. Ils doivent me tenir au courant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en traumatologie à Port-Royal et qu'elle doit sortir dans 2 jours.

\- D'accord. Je comprends que ce soit difficile ma puce. C'est ta meilleure amie. Tu as encore des choses à faire ici ? On pourrait aller la voir après mon rendez-vous avec Ali.

\- Je dois préparer mes interviews pour demain. Je vais faire celle de Nicolas Sarkozy et je verrais avec Nico celle de 8h20.

\- Nicolas Sarkozy ? Oula, bon courage ma puce. A toute à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Après un câlin et un bisou, me revoilà seule dans mon bureau. Je vais déjà mieux. Je prends un papier et un stylo et c'est parti pour les questions. Je pense à Nicolas, Alex et surtout à Charline. Mais elle va bien, elle a son prince charmant pas très loin.

PDV ALEX

Nicolas est entré dans la chambre de Charline. Je reste dehors avec son médecin à discuter de son état. Un TUT insistant nous interrompt. On se dirige vers la chambre de Charline. Il va la voir et je m'occupe de Nico. Je le fait sortir et lui tend une bouteille d'eau. Le médecin ressort 5 minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis endormi. Le TUT m'a réveillé. Elle avait du mal à respirer. J'ai chuchoté son nom et elle s'est calmée, toute seule.

\- Vous voyez, j'avais raison. Elle va bien, d'ici 3 à 4 minutes elle ouvrira les yeux. J'ai augmenté la dose d'anti douleur. Elle risque d'avoir mal, rien d'inquiétant. C'est parfaitement normal.

\- D'accord. Merci docteur.  
*m'adressant à Nicolas* Tu veux y aller le premier ?

\- Vas-y, je vais aux toilettes pour faire redescendre mon cœur. Je te rejoins après. Je vais appeler Léa pour lui donner des nouvelles.

J'entre délicatement dans la chambre de Charline. Elle me regarde avec des yeux fatigués. Je m'approche et lui prends la main.

\- Bonjour Alex

Sa voix est un peu enrouée.

\- Salut Charline. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais. Nicolas était dans un sale état. Léa, Laurence, Guillaume et toute l'équipe étaient très inquiets.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai voulu éviter le rétro d'une voiture et puis, plus rien. Nico est là ?

\- Ahaha oui Chouke, il est dans le couloir. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je te laisse, je vais rassurer les copains. Je te laisse avec Chouchou. Repose-toi bien.

\- Attends Alex, et l'émission ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est florilège et demain, on verra. Faut qu'on en discute avec l'équipe. C'est pas pressé. Bisous Charline. Je reviens demain matin. Monsieur Demorand va sans doute passer la journée avec toi. Tu sais, n'es pas peur de tes sentiments Charline, ils sont partagés. 

Après une sourire de la part de la consernée, je sors de la chambre et je retrouve Nico dans le couloir.

\- Elle t'attend. Elle est réveillée.

***

Je suis désolée pour la très longue absence. Entre la fac, les partiels blancs et les vrais partiels, j'ai vraiment été débordée.

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste la fin Mardi Prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

PDV NICOLAS

Alex vient de rentrer dans la chambre de Charline. Je suis un peu stressé. Pour faire redescendre la pression et mon rythme cardiaque, j'appelle Léa.

-" Salut Chouchou, comment va-t-elle ?"  
-" Salut Léa, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle est pâle, a du mal à respirer à cause des ses côtés cassées, un torticolis et un traumatisme crânien. Mais elle est réveillée."  
-" Aoutch... Ça doit faire mal. Alex est avec toi ?"  
-" Il est allé la voir. Je suis en stress dans le couloir. Je laisse mon cœur se remettre un peu. Tout à l'heure, je me suis endormi et elle a fait une attaque de panique. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. C'est le monitoring qui m'a réveillé avec un bruit infernal. J'ai chuchoté son prénom et elle s'est calmée. Ça veut dire quoi ?"  
-" Oh mon dieu le réveil, j'imagine trop bien la scène... Ahahaha mon pauvre Nico. Ce que ça veut dire ? Faudrait que tu lui parles, que tu lui ouvres ton cœur. Elle ne te le brisera pas. Tes sentiments sont partagés chouchou."

\- Nicolas ?

Je sursaute. Alex s'est approché de moi tout doucement.

\- Elle veut te voir. Je vais parler à Léa et rassurer notre équipe. Elle t'attend.

Je lui passe mon téléphone et me dirige vers la chambre de mon Chouke.

Je rentre discrètement et je referme la porte. Je me retourne vers son lit. Elle est magnifique malgré son teint pâle et ce collier cervical bleu. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat malicieux et un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

\- Bonjour Nicolas me dit-elle d'une voix rauque  
\- Bonjour Chouke, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça va pas trop mal. Grâce à la morphine, je ne sens pas trop la douleur. Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça doit faire 2h. Depuis qu'Alex a reçu le coup de fil de la secrétaire du médecin. Il faut que je te parle sérieusement Charline. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mes sentiments mais J'ai besoin de les exprimer.  
Depuis quelques temps, on s'est beaucoup rapproché. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et pas seulement parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Léa. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de ta vision du monde, de ton humour et de ta dérision. Quand tu es là, je me sens plus léger, c'est instantané. Rien que t'entendre suffit à me faire sourire. Tu es le rayon de soleil de mes longues matinales. Tu m'apportes tellement que je me sens prêt à faire face à tous les obstacles : je pourrais soulever des montagnes, ou affronter les océans. Je pourrais même mettre une chemise à la place de mon pull. Il a fallu que tu ais un accident pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments. Je t'aime Mademoiselle Vanhoenacker.

Je viens de finir ma tirade. Ses yeux se sont humidifiés.

\- Je...Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Nicolas. Écoute je... Oh et puis merde !

Elle s'empare de mon visage et m'embrasse. Son baiser est plein de douceur.

\- Tu arrêtes les pulls alors ?  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle me sourit et me prend la main un peu gênée.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'aurais dû prendre le métro. J'avais besoin de relâcher un peu la pression et rien de tel que le scooter. Enfin, je...

Elle baisse la tête et les larmes devalent ses joues. Je lui redresse la tête. Elle détourne les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Chouke ?

Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses mains et continue de pleurer.

\- Hé ma puce ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

PDV CHARLINE

Je me sens coupable. Mais pas seulement. Mes nerfs lâchent, toute l'adrenaline retombe. Je laisse mes yeux s'exprimer.  
Nicolas me prend ses bras. Je niche ma tête dans son cou.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Nicolas...  
\- Ne sois pas désolée Charline, tu n'y es pour rien. Oui tu m'as fait peur mais je ne t'en veux pas, parce que c'est impossible. Personne ne pouvait prévoir.

Il se détache de moi et me regarde.

\- Alex est au téléphone avec ton équipe et Laurence. Mais tu veux que je prévienne tes parents et ton frère ? Ça te ferait du bien de les voir non ?  
\- Oui, ce serait bien. Je n'y avais même pas pensée. Ma mère écoute la matinale et Par Jupiter. Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre, parce que je n'ai pas fait mon billet ce matin.   
C'est dommage, j'avais écrit une super chronique sur la macronie.

Je retrouve petit à petit le sourire.

\- Tu l'as appris comment ?  
\- C'est pas important Charline. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que je suis là maintenant et que je t'aime.

Je fais totalement abstraction à sa déclaration. Oui, je l'aime. Mon cœur le sait. Mon cerveau en revanche est plus long à la détente.

\- Mais allez, s'il te plait...  
\- Bon d'accord. C'est Laurence qui me l'a dit. L'hôpital a appelé Alex qui s'est précipité dans le bureau de la patronne en plein milieu de sa réunion avec Sibyle Veil.  
\- Alex a fait ça ? Mais non...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer la scène.

\- Oui. Tu sais, sous le coup du stress. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de toi. On t'a appelé je dirais au moins 5 fois chacun, Alex, Léa, Laurence, Guillaume et moi. Sans compter les textos. Quand tu vas rallumer ton téléphone, baisse le son. me dit-il avec un sourire.

Inconsciemment, je me repasse la scène de ce matin dans ma tête. Rien qu'à cette pensée, ma respiration s'accélère sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mon cœur s'emballe. Mon cerveau passe en mode automatique. Ma cage thoracique me brûle. Je n'entends pas ce que me dit Nicolas, mes muscles se raidissent. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse y faire grand chose. Ma vue se brouille. Le monitoring n'est plus qu'un fond sonore. Les voix qui rentrent dans ma chambre me paraissent lointaine. On m'allonge et je sens une aiguille dans mon bras. Mes yeux se ferment et c'est le noir complet !

PDV ALEX

Je prends le téléphone de Nico.

\- Salut Léa, ça va mieux ?  
\- Ah, ça peut aller Alex. Ça m'a fait un choc mais Raphaël est passé à la maison de la radio, alors ça va mieux.  
\- Ah l'amour... Bon, j'ai laissé les 2 amoureux ensemble, ça devrait marcher cette fois. J'espère qu'il va lui dire.  
\- J'en peux plus de l'entendre parle de Charline à longueur de temps. Ce serait bien qu'il passe la seconde. Je vais te laisser, tu as ton équipe à rassurer je crois. Et appelle Laurence si tu veux garder ta place...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Détends-toi Alex, elle ne t'en veut pas. À demain Alex, appelle Juliette. Elle est en stress total. Bisous petit belge.  
\- Salut Léa et oublie ce surnom ridicule !

Je raccroche et glisse le téléphone de Nicolas dans ma poche de jean. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de sortir le mien il sonne. Juliette m'appelle.

\- Alex enfin, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux textos ? Tu devais donner des nouvelles il me semble.  
(A) - Stop Juliette ! Calme toi ! J'étais avec Léa. Tu me mets en haut parleur s'il te plait ?  
(J)- C'est comme si c'était fait chef !  
(P)- Salut patron, comment va ma louloute ?  
(A)- Salut à vous, tu n'as pas un autre surnom Pablo ? Charline va bien.  
(J) - Tu es un génie ! Elle va bien ?! Sérieusement ? Elle a quoi ?  
(Gu)- Hé Juliette, tu veux un massage ? Alex, tu craches le morceau pendant que je détends mamie ?  
(J) - Mais Guillaume...  
(P) - Guilleume Juju, il s'appelle Guilleume.  
(A) - On ne les changera jamais. Elle a un léger traumatisme crânien, des côtes cassées et un torticolis.  
(Anne-Sophie, la réalisatrice) - Elle est réveillée ? C'est pas trop grave ?  
(Alex) - Elle est réveillée, elle parle. Elle est très pâle et la morphine soulage la douleur pour l'instant. Mais plus de peur que de mal.  
Bon, les loulous on a une décision importante à prendre je crois. Laurence vous en a sûrement parler non ?  
(Fabrice Rivaud, attaché de production) - Oui, elle est venue. Elle nous a parlé de l'état de Charline et des florilèges.  
(Ramzi Assadi, auteur de blagounette) - Justement, on en a parlé avec les copains et on passe des florilèges jusqu'à jeudi. On a pas envie de faire une émission sans maîtresse Charline.  
(A) - Vous êtes sur ? On a encore le temps de réfléchir.  
(Fred Fromet) - Oui Alex, on est sur ! Tant qu'on a pas vu la Cheffe, pas d'émission. On pourra faire la conférence de rédaction si tu veux mais c'est tout.  
(A) - D'accord les copains, pas de problème. On est une équipe. On décide ensemble. J'appelle Laurence pour lui dire, pas de problème. Je vais rentrer à la Maison de la Radio et laisser Nicolas avec Charline. A tout à l'heure les amis.  
(Eux) - À toute à l'heure patron.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de Laurence. Elle a à peine eu le temps de décrocher qu'un BIP se fait entendre avec derrière, la voix de Nicolas.

\- Je vous rappelle dans 10 minutes Laurence, y'a un problème avec Charline.

Le médecin et un infirmier arrive dans la chambre de ma compatriote. Ils l'allongent puis le médecin lui plante une seringue dans le bras. Son rythme cardiaque redescend progressivement et son corps se détend. Je me tourne vers l'infirmier et vers Nicolas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, on discutait, elle s'est mise à pleurer et d'un coup, elle a fait une crise d'angoisse. Vous lui avez donné quoi ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, elle dort. Elle a fait plus qu'une crise d'angoisse. C'est une attaque de panique, c'est mélange entre la crise d'angoisse et la crise de tétanie. Je lui ai donné un sédatif. Elle va dormir pendant 3 à 4h environ.

Nous sortons de la chambre tous les 4.

\- Il faut lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Son corps a subit un traumatisme, il faut absolument qu'elle dorme pour espérer sortir dans 3 jours. Et à sa sortie, elle est en arrêt maladie pendant 2 semaines. Je me réserve le pouvoir de lui prolonger si elle ne dort pas assez. Donc, plus de chronique le matin et on va y aller mollo sur l'émission. A partir des 2 semaines, elle pourra travailler l'après-midi mais c'est tout.  
J'ai oublié de présicer. Aucun alcool, donc pas de vin ni de bière, pas de cigarette et bien sûr aucune substance illicite. Et surtout, une alimentation variée et équilibrée. Je compte sur vous pour y veiller. Je dois vous laisser.  
Une dernière chose, reposez-vous. Elle ne bougera pas d'ici. Alors, on mange correctement, on boit et on rentre le soir. Surtout vous, Monsieur Demorand. Elle a prononcé votre nom dans le camion de pompier. Vous avez l'air très proche mais faites aussi attention à vous.  
Bonne journée.  
\- Merci Docteur.

\- Ça va aller Nicolas ? Je vais rappeler Laurence. Toi, tu vas aller manger un sandwich. Tu es tout pâle.  
\- Elle a fait une attaque de panique à cause de moi...  
\- Tu ne sais pas. Elle a peut-être revécu son accident. Donc, tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir et tu vas manger.  
\- Oui papa Alex  
\- Vas-y à la place de dire des bêtises.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je rappelle Laurence.

\- Oui Alex ? On peut parler cette fois-ci ?  
\- Désolé Laurence mais Charline a fait une attaque de panique.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Pas trop mal. Elle dort pour le moment. On lui a donné un sédatif après son attaque. Nicolas est un peu secoué.  
\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de son médecin ? Il vous a parler de son arrêt maladie ?   
\- Oui, elle va rester 3 jours à l'hôpital. Après, elle a un arrêt maladie de 2 semaines qui sera prolonger si Charline ne se repose pas. Et à partir de la troisième semaine, elle ne travaillera que l'après-midi de 14h à 18h. Je voulais vous demander, ses parents ne sont pas au courant de son accident. Est-ce que vous les appelez ou je le fais ?  
\- On organisera ça, pas de problème. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez Alex ? C'est vous qui les connaissez le mieux. Vous faites comme vous voulez. Je peux le faire, ce n'est pas un problème. \- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? \- Non Alex, je le ferais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose sans que ça vous paraisse déplacé. Il y a un trou dans la grille de la matinale. Si vous voulez la remplacer, vous pouvez le faire mais vous n'êtes pas obligé.  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout déplacé Laurence. Demandez plutôt à Tanguy Pastureau. Je ne me sens pas de faire la matinale tous les jours. Une fois par semaine, c'est largement suffisant.  
\- D'accord. Vous voulez prendre l'antenne demain ? \- On en a discuté avec les copains et on ne préfère pas. On diffusera un florilège. On verra simplement la conférence de rédaction pour l'habillage du début et de fin d'émission.  
\- Aucun problème. Merci Alex. Tenez moi au courant pour Charline. J'appellerais ses parents dans l'après-midi. Vous rentrez ou vous restez à l'hôpital ?  
\- Je vais laisser Nicolas avec elle. Léa arrivera un peu plus tard. Je vais rentrer. A toute à l'heure Laurence. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un long chapitre ! Il y en aura encore 2 et puis ce sera la fin. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je le modifierais dans la semaine mais le principal ne bougera pas.


	5. Chapter 5

PDV LÉA

A la fin de mon coup de téléphone, Raphaël entre dans mon bureau.   
\- Je viens de finir avec Ali. Tu veux faire quoi ? On peut aller voir Charline si tu veux.  
\- Très bonne idée mon cœur. On prend un café avant ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de sucre pour me préparer à la voir. D'après Nico, elle est assez mal en point.   
\- Mince... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu en sais plus ?   
\- Non rien du tout. Tu es libre cet aprem ?   
\- Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous. Je peux m'arranger avec mes conseillers. Je veux passer la fin de cette journée avec ma femme. Que dirais-tu si on passait chercher Gaby à la crèche ? Comme ça, on est tous les trois pour le reste de l'après-midi.  
\- C'est une très bonne idée mon cœur. Je prends mes affaires, je passe voir Laurence et on y va. Tu m'attends ?   
\- Pas de soucis. Je t'attendrai avec ton café.

Je range mes affaires et entrelace mes doigts dans ceux de mon compagnon. Je me dirige vers le bureau de la Cheffe. Il va vers la machine à café pendant que je rentre dans le bureau de Laurence.

\- Ah, Léa. Vous allez mieux ?   
\- Ça va. Il me fallait du temps pour encaisser la nouvelle.  
\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Ça fait du bien de souffler un peu. Allez chercher votre fils avec Raphaël et reposez-vous.  
\- Merci Laurence. Je vais voir Charline avant et on ira à la crèche prendre Gabriel.   
\- Très bien comme ça, vous pourrez peut-être convaincre Nicolas de rentrer chez lui. Il vous écoutera.   
\- En parlant de Charline, quelqu'un a prévenu ses parents et son frère ? Sa mère doit la harceler de texto et d'appels.  
\- Nicolas vient de me dire qu'il s'en chargeait mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état. Vous me donnez de ses nouvelles ?   
\- Je verrais avec Alex sur place. Pas de problème. Elle doit être en train de dormir de toute façon.  
\- Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Vous êtes là demain ? Nicolas serra sans doute avec Charline donc pas là. Ali peut le remplacer. Les trublions sont en florilège.   
\- Je serais là demain matin Laurence. On va laisser Chouchou avec sa belle. Quant à l'équipe des rigolos, faut leur laisser environ un à deux jours, le temps que Charline sorte de l'hôpital.   
\- Je leur ai dit de prendre le temps qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas pressé.   
Je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai reunion au conseil d'administration. Bonne après-midi Léa. Passez le bonjour à Raphaël.   
\- Merci Laurence, bon courage et à demain.

Je sors de son bureau et découvre Raph contre le mur en face de la porte avec deux gobelets de café. Il m'en tend un et m'embrasse la joue.

\- On y va ma puce ?   
\- C'est parti !

On entre dans l'ascenseur et on descend les 6 étages de la maison ronde. Le café me fait beaucoup de bien. Paradoxalement, il me détend. Je sors les clés de la voiture et je roule en direction de l'hôpital.

PDV ALEX

Je rejoins Nicolas à la cafétéria.

\- Ça va ? Tu es remis un peu de tes émotions ?   
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, comme si j'allais me réveiller et que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar...   
\- Ça va aller. Elle va s'en sortir Charline. On attend Léa et tu rentres chez toi, je te dépose. On ne discute pas. On revient après. Mais d'abord, tu rentres. Au moins pour manger correctement.   
\- D'accord mais tu manges avec moi alors.   
\- Si tu veux.

-(Léa) Salut les garçons.   
\- (Alex) Ah Léa, enfin. Tu vas pouvoir raisonner Nico. Dis lui de rentrer pour manger et dormir avant de revenir voir Charline. Oh, salut Raphaël.   
-(Nico) Alex, je ne suis pas un enfant.   
\- (Léa) Non mais il a raison Chouchou. Rentre te reposer et tu reviendras quand tu seras en forme. Elle se réveille quand ta princesse ?   
\- (Nico) Dans 3h. Mais imagine, elle se réveille avant ?   
\- (Raph) C'est pas grave ça Nicolas. Elle ne sera pas toute seule. Y'aura soit Léa et moi, soit Alex. Pour le moment, elle dort. Tu devrais en faire pareil. Tu as l'air fatigué. Je te dépose chez toi si tu veux, c'est sur le chemin de la crèche. Gabriel sera heureux de voir son Parrain. Alex peut prendre ta voiture. Tu la récupéreras demain.   
\- (Nico) Tu me prends par les sentiments... Je ne peux pas lutter. Si tu mets mon filleul dans l'équation, je te suis directement.   
\- (Léa) Tu es le meilleur mon cœur. Tu me ramène notre petit ange ?   
\- (Raph) On dépose Nico et on revient très vite.   
\- (Alex) A toute à l'heure Raphaël. Repose-toi bien Nico, prends des forces pour Charline.   
\- (Nico) Merci Alex, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

PDV LÉA

Je regarde mon homme partir. Alex est appuyé contre la table haute.

\- Dis-moi, je voulais voir avec toi qui appelle les parents et le frère de Charline ? Laurence m'a dit que chouchou voulait le faire mais il n'est pas en état. J'ai dis qu'on verrait.   
\- Ah merde, j'avais oublié ! Sa mère doit être dans tous ses états. Je gère les parents et tu gères le frère ? Je les connais plus, ce sera plus facile à entendre pour eux.   
\- Ok, je m'occupe de son frère.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro de Laurent, le frère de Charline. Il décroche rapidement.

\- Allo ?   
\- Oui, bonjour Laurent. C'est Léa. La meilleure amie de Charline.   
\- Salut Léa. Tu vas bien ?   
\- Ça peut aller. Je t'appelle pour un motif bien précis. Charline a eu un accident de scooter ce matin...   
\- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Elle est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ?   
\- Elle va bien. Elle est à l'hôpital et elle sort dans 2 à 3 jours. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Tous ses examens sont bons. Elle dort pour le moment.   
\- Tu me rassures. Je viendrais ce soir. Je prends un TGV vers 18h. Elle est où ? Port-Royal ? Pompidou ?   
\- On est à Port-Royal.   
\- Ok, ça marche. Tu as prévenu mes parents ?   
\- Alex s'en occupe. Il les connais plus que moi.   
\- Vous avez pensé à tout. Merci beaucoup. Ti seras là ce soir ?   
\- Nicolas sera avec elle. Je serais chez moi avec mon mari et mon fils.   
\- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Salut Léa.   
\- C'est normal. Au revoir Laurent.

Après avoir raccrocher, je regarde autour de moi. Je commence à avoir faim. Alex est toujours au téléphone avec les parents de Charline. Je rentre dans la cafétéria et ressort 10 minutes plus tard avec deux sandwichs. Je retrouve mon petit belge assis sur une chaise. Je lui tend son repas.

\- Tiens, j'en ai pris un pour toi.   
\- Merci. Les parents de Charline voulaient venir dès maintenant. Je leur ai réservé un thalys pour ce soir. Je suppose que Laurent vient la voir aussi ?   
\- Oui, il prend un TGV à 18h. Comment ils ont pris la nouvelle ?   
\- La mère de Charline répétait en boucle que c'était horrible, elle a pleuré plusieurs fois. Son père, plus réservé, voulait absolument venir la voir. Il était près à venir en voiture. Je les ai raisonné et j'ai réservé le thalys à 17h. Ils arrivent vers 19h. Laurent sera la et Nico aussi je pense.  
Tu vas voir Charline maintenant ou tu attends Raphaël et Gaby ?   
\- Les pauvres... Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je serais s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon petit ange.   
Je vais attendre Raphaël. Tu restes avec moi ou tu rentres ?   
\- Je vais rester. Je te paye un café ?   
\- Pourquoi pas. Tu es allé voir Charline ce matin ?   
\- Oui, j'ai fait vite. Elle était réveillée. On a discuté 2 minutes. La première chose qu'elle m'a demandé c'est de faire l'émission. On ne la changera jamais je crois.   
Je suis passé chez elle avant de venir et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai croisé Nicolas à l'accueil.   
\- Elle ne changera jamais. Vas la voir, ça te fera du bien.   
\- Ok, tu viens avec moi ?   
\- Je reste dans le couloir petit belge. Mais je serais là. J'ai eu besoin d'un moment seule aussi. Ça fait du bien.

On se dirige vers l'ascenseur direction le 9eme étage. Arrivé devant la chambre de notre meilleure amie, je le laisse entrer et je m'assoie dans le fauteuil du couloir en attendant mes hommes.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la très longue absence... Pour me faire pardonner, e poste un long chapitre. Vous aurez la suite bientôt !! 
> 
> Des bisous.  
Et surtout RESTEZ À LA MAISON


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,   
Dernier chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres. J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire car malgré le confinement, j'ai eu une multitude de choses à faire. Les profs de fac pensent que l'on peut travailler deux fois plus dans le même nombre de temps que si nous étions en présentiel. 
> 
> Bon courage à tous, c'est bientôt la fin. J'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien. Des gros bisous et à bientôt !! ✊❤

PDV NICOLAS

Je sors de l'hôpital avec Raphaël en direction de la voiture de Léa.

\- Merci Raph. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'aérer. Je sais qu'elle va bien.   
\- Ne me remercie pas Nico. Tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours là pour toi avec Léa, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.   
\- Comment ça se passe au Parlement européen ?   
\- C'est un peu dur. Nous ne sommes pas majoritaire. Le PPE, Parti populaire européen (l'extrême droite) nous mème la vie dure. Les Italiens et les Hongrois sont particulièrement ignobles. Ils proposent des lois liberticides et appellent au démantèlement de l'Europe tous les jours.   
\- Ah mince... ça doit être sympa cette ambiance. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Raphaël, depuis sa campagne et son élection en tant que député européen est très secret. Peut-être parce que nous sommes journalistes mais aussi parce que la politique détruit des amitiés. Il ne nous a jamais demandé de voter pour lui. Il est arrive très bien à cloisonner travail et vie privée. Je suppose qu'il a besoin d'être avec sa femme, son fils et ses amis. C'est son sas de décompression sans doute.

Nous arrivons à la crèche. Pendant que Raphaël règle s'occupe de la sortie de son fils, je fais prendre les affaires de Gabriel. Il est en train de jouer dans une piscine à balle avec un camarade. Il tourne la tête et m'aperçoit.

\- Parrain !!

Il court dans mes bras.

\- Salut mon bonhonne, ça va ?   
\- Oui ça va. Tu viens me chercher ? D'habitude, c'est papa ou maman. Elle est où maman ?

Raphaël vient de nous rejoindre.

\- Ça va Gabriel ?  
\- Papa ! Elle est où maman ?

Il se tortille pour pouvoir descendre de mes bras. Je le pose. Il rejoint Raphaël.

\- On va la rejoindre maman. Mais tu as ton parrain et ton papa, et la seule chose que tu demande c'est où est maman ?   
\- Bah oui, je veux voir maman. Mais Parrain est là, c'est trop bien.  
\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas lutter contre votre duo Nicolas, tant pis. On y va ?   
\- C'est le pouvoir des chouchous. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.   
\- On va voir maman ?   
\- Oui mon cœur, on va voir maman.

Nous montons dans la voiture et roulons direction l'hôpital. 

PDV ALEX

Je m'approche doucement de Charline. Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça. Elle a toujours été forte. Même avec la grippe, elle veut venir travailler. Elle a l'air vulnérable. Mais elle reste belle. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma grande sœur.

Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais un petit humoriste bruxellois. France Soir m'a fait demandé de venir dans leurs locaux pour une interview. Je suis allé prendre un café avant et elle était là. On a discuté 5 minutes. Elle avait vu mon spectacle. C'était en 2009. On est resté en contact. Tout s'est rapidement enchaîné. Elle a été repéré par Pascal Clark qui l'a introduite à France Inter. Ensuite, on fait des chroniques sur la RTBF. Et puis, la direction d'Inter nous a confié le septante-cinq minutes sur la grille d'été. On a fait deux saisons puis on est passé sur la grille principale : Puisque tu écoutes, j'annule tout et Par Jupiter, l'émission qui disrupte l'actualité. On a fait un beau parcours.

Je lui prends la main.   
\- Tu m'as fait peur Charline. On était mort d'inquiétude. On sera là pour affronter ce moment mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous laisses t'aider. Nicolas, Léa, Guillaume, l'équipe, tes parents, ton frère et moi.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Je t'aime Charline. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir dans cet état. Mais ça sera vite fini sœurette. Léa va venir te voir. Je vais raccompagner Nico chez lui. Je vais surveiller ton Jules pour qu'il mange correctement et se repose un peu.

Je lui fait un bisou sur le front et je sors de la pièce après un dernier regard.

PDV RAPHAEL

Je me gare sur le parking. Je détache mon fils et nous entrons dans l'hôpital avec Nicolas. J'envoie un texto à Léa mais pas de réponse.

\- Papa, elle est où maman ? Pourquoi on est là ?   
\- On va aller voir maman et on t'expliquera tous les deux mon cœur. Elle est à quelle étage Charline ?   
\- (N) Au 9eme, à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur.   
\- On va monter. Léa et Alex doivent y être.   
\- (G) Tonton Alex il est là ?   
\- Et oui mon bonhomme, tu vas voir tonton Alex.

On est dans l'ascenseur. Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilent, je sens Nicolas se tendre. Je pose ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. On se dirige vers la chambre de Charline. Léa s'est endormie sur les fauteuils qui lui font face. Gabriel la voit et court la rejoindre.

\- Maman, maman, maman...

Il la secoue doucement. Elle se réveille, se frotte les yeux et le prend dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui fait un bisou.

\- Bonjour mon ange.   
\- Mamannnnnnn

Elle se lève, notre fils toujours dans ses bras. Ils sont très complices. C'est beau à voir.

\- Quand on est arrivé à la crèche, la première chose qu'il a dite, c'est où est maman ?   
\- (L) Tu ne peux pas lutter contre mes supers pouvoirs.   
\- Il est où Tonton Alex papa ?  
\- (L) Oh, c'est une longue histoire.   
\- (A) Je suis là Gaby.   
\- Tontonnnnnnnnnnn

On se retourne. Alex sort de la chambre de Charline, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Gabriel se défait des bras de Léa et rejoint ceux d'Alex.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures tonton ?

Alex nous questionne d'un regard.

\- (A) Tu sais, tata Charline...   
\- (G) L'amoureuse de parrain ?   
\- (L) Oui mon cœur. Ce matin, elle a eu un bobo.   
\- (N) Un petit bobo, pas grave.   
\- (G) Je peux aller lui dire bonjour ? Je l'aime bien tata.

Mon fils est très proche des amis de Léa. Il est adorable. Très calme et sensible, il n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer. Il veut absolument que tout le monde ait le sourire. C'est un amour.

\- (L) Maman va y aller en premier et tu viendras après mon ange. D'accord ?   
\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?   
\- (L) Non merci, ça va aller.

Elle embrasse la tête de notre fils et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui serre la main pour lui donner du courage.  
Elle me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- J'aurai besoin de tes bras après et de toi, tout simplement. Je t'aime.

Elle entre dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie et referme la porte derrière elle.

PDV LÉA

Voilà, je suis rentrée. Je souffle un coup pour évacuer la tension qui m'habite. Je m'assiets sur le fauteuil et je lui prends la main. Le drap est remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle a l'air paisible.   
Même si je sais qu'elle dort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer des choses horribles. Je secoue ma tête pour chasser ses visions et me concentre sur elle.

\- Bonjour ma Charline. C'est la dernière fois que tu viens en scooter. Tu nous a fait peur. Et quand je dis nous, c'est autant Nico et moi, que toute l'équipe du 7/9, toute ton équipe et la patronne. On sera tous là pour t'aider à te sentir mieux mais il faut que tu te repose et que tu acceptes ton congé maladie. C'est pour ton bien.   
Tes parents et ton frère viennent ce soir. Ils se sont énormément inquiété pour toi.   
Gabriel veut te dire bonjour. Il est adorable. Il a vu Alex pleurer et il s'est précipité sur lui. Il n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer.   
Je vais le chercher ma belle. Je reviens.

Je lui caresse le front et écarte les mèches rebelles. Je lui embrasse la main et sors de la chambre.

PDV NICO

Je regarde Léa s'éloigner. Je reporte l'attention sur mon filleul. Il est génial. Il joue avec Alex. Il est posé sur ses genoux et s'amuse avec ses grandes mains, tout en discutant dessins animés.   
Raphaël s'exclame :

\- (R) Tu vois Alex, toi qui est pédophobe, tu t'en sors très bien.   
\- (A) C'est parce que ce n'est pas le mien. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des décisions importantes pour sa vie. Ça, c'est votre job à Léa et à toi. Moi, je ne suis que son tonton. C'est plus tranquille. Il viendra me voir dans 10 ans pour me dire que vous êtes énervant. Tu verras.   
Tu veux boire quelque chose mon Gaby, un jus d'orange ?  
\- (G) Oui mais maman veut pas avant manger.   
\- (A) Tu vois maman ? Elle ne le sauras pas. En plus, si tu as déjà commencé à le boire, elle ne diras rien.   
\- (G) Oui mais papa peut lui dire.   
\- (A) Alors allons le chercher avant que papa le dise à maman. On fait la course ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Alex. Sauf quand il est avec ton fils.   
\- (R) Oui, il est transformé. Ça lui fait oublié un peu Charline. D'ailleurs, comment ça va toi ?   
\- Écoute, c'est confus. On s'est embrassé tout à l'heure, elle sait que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque mais j'ai peur. Si ça ne marche pas, on aura perdu notre amitié. Et elle était précieuse pour moi. En plus, après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas près de la lâcher. Elle m'a fait peur.   
*mes yeux se remplissent de larmes*  
\- (R) Ça va aller Nicolas. Elle dort pour l'instant. Ne te préoccupe pas de tout ça. Vis le moment présent. C'est magique un début de relation, c'est magique. Apprenez à vous connaître, c'est essentiel. Vois ta relation comme une maison. Commence par des bases solides. Si tu t'occupes de la déco avant d'avoir les fondations, ça se casse la gueule. Prenez votre temps et parlez-vous. C'est encore plus important.   
\- Merci Raphaël. Ça me rassure ce que tu me dis.

Alex et Gabriel reviennent une brique de jus de pomme et une barre de chocolat à la main. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre de Charline s'ouvre. Léa en sort un peu troublée.

PDV RAPHAEL

Je m'approche de ma compagne et la prends dans mes bras. Je la sens fébrile. Je passe ma main dans son dos et je lui chuchote :   
\- Ça va ma puce ?   
\- Ça ira mieux quand elle sera réveillée. Je prends Gab pour lui faire un bisou et on rentre ? Alex ramènera Chouchou.   
\- Oui, pas de problème.

On se détache et Léa cherche notre fils du regard. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alex. Elle le regarde et dit avec un demi-sourire.

\- Gabriel Glucksmann, viens ici tout de suite.

Je vois mon fils arrêter de sourire, se tourner vers Alex et nous rejoindre. 

\- (G) C'est tonton Alex maman. C'est pas moi.

Léa me regarde et nous éclatons de rire.

\- (L) Je ne vais pas te gronder petit cœur. Tu as du chocolat partout autour de la bouche et sur les mains. On nettoie ton visage et on va voir Charline. Et Alex, pas de chocolat entre les repas, c'est pas bon pour toi.

Elle finit sa phrase par un clin d'oeil au principal intéressé.   
Elle porte notre fils, se dirige vers les toilettes et en ressort 2 minutes plus tard, notre petit monstre est tout propre.

\- (L) Tu peux aller avec Gabriel voir Charline ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ça brise le cœur de la voir comme ça.   
\- D'accord, j'y vais avec lui. Tu devrais te reposer Léa, je te trouve pâle. Tu veux du chocolat ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner. Notre couple a toujours fonctionné la-dessus. On se chamaille gentiment, dans un profond respect, sans aucune méchanceté gratuite.

Je l'embrasse, prends mon fils et je rentre dans la chambre de Charline.

\- (G) Elle a quoi tata ?   
\- Un petit bobo mon cœur, elle dort pour l'instant.

Gabriel, toujours dans mes bras, se penche sur Charline et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue. Il en profite pour lui glisser à l'oreille :   
"Faut que tu te réveilles vite tata parce que parrain Nico est tout triste. Il est amoureux de toi."

Je détaille l'étendue de ses blessures. Si elles ne sont pas graves, elles sont impressionnantes. La voiture devait rouler vite... Je suis sorti de mes pensées, par le bruit des draps et un murmure : "Nicolas"

J'appuie immédiatement sur le bouton rouge. Une infirmière arrive et vérifie les constantes. Elle m'explique que Charline est sur le point de se réveiller. Nous sortons de sa chambre et Gabriel se précipite sur son parrain.

\- (G) Parrain, parrain, parrain, tata va se réveiller.   
\- (N) Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait pas 3 heures.   
\- (A) Mais arrête de discuter et vas la voir. Allez, ouste.   
\- (L) Alex est un peu brusque Chouchou mais il a raison. Vas-y. Elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle.

On le regarde tous s'éloigner. Ouf ! Ils vont enfin être ensemble. C'est le soulagement.

\- (A) Léa, rentre chez toi. Je vais rester avec lui. L'équipe et Laurence ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils veulent avoir des nouvelles. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Allez vous reposer tous les trois. Je gère le reste.   
\- (L) Tu es sûr ? On peut rester ?   
\- (A) Je suis sûr Léa. Vraiment.  
\- (L) Merci beaucoup Alex.   
\- Tu nous appelles au moindre changement ?   
\- (A) Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez chez vous et profitez de Gabriel.  
\- Merci Alex. A la prochaine.

Je prends petit monstre dans mes bras et nous allons dans l'ascenseur après un dernier remerciement.

PDV NICOLAS

Suite aux paroles de Léa, je rentre dans la chambre un peu détendu. L'infirmière remplace la poche de la perfusion. Elle me sourit et continue sa tache.

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin pour qu'il l'examine. Vous pouvez rester avec elle en attendant. Tout devrait bien se passer. Si elle se réveille avant que je sois revenue, laissez-là reprendre ses repères et se remémorer les derniers souvenirs. D'accord ? Les dernières minutes ont été extrêmement difficiles pour elle, il faut que son cerveau remète les pièces dans l'ordre.

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et m'assoies sur le fauteuil. Je lui prends délicatement la main. Je sens une pression dans ma main. Son souffle se fait plus fort, plus appuyé. Elle reprend conscience. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement pour se rehabituer à la lumière. Elle me serre la main avec plus de force.   
Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.   
\- (C) Merci d'être resté.   
\- Je ferais tout pour toi. Tu es ma princesse.

Je lui tends un verre d'eau.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?   
\- (C) Ça va mieux. Je me sens un peu engourdie mais...

Elle est coupée par le médecin.

\- Ah mademoiselle Vanhoenacker, vous êtes réveillée super. On va vérifier vos constantes et refaire des examens pour être sûr que votre commotion n'ait pas fait de dégâts importants par rapport à ce matin. On revient dans 10 minutes. On vous laisse. Prenez soin d'elle monsieur monsieur Demorand.   
\- Merci Docteur. Je vais y veiller désormais.   
\- Et n'oubliez pas que prendre soin d'elle, ça veut aussi dire prendre soin de vous. A toute à l'heure.   
\- À toute à l'heure, docteur. Merci.

Une fois la porte refermée, Charline se retourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix taquine   
\- (C) Si tu veux prendre soin de moi, commence par m'embrasser Nicolas.

Je m'exécute et prends possession de ses lèvres douces. Nos langues se rencontrent et cherchent un ballet. Nous nous arrêtons à bout de souffle. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je lui chuchote:   
\- Je t'aime Charline Vanhoenacker

Elle me répond sur le même ton:   
\- Je t'aime Nicolas Demorand

AILETTE


End file.
